Susan's Story
by Starr2
Summary: The Bones family were murdered by Voldemort. This is the story of their daughter Susan in her first year at Hogwarts. AU fic. NOT SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

Susan's Story  
  
By: Starr  
  
*******************  
  
Ashley Bones ran her fingers through her long red hair and smiled at the baby in her arms.  
  
"Bathtime, Susan," she said, carrying the infant down the hall into the bathroom. She turned on the water, took off Susan's outfit, and set the baby down in her baby bathtub. Ashley reached for Susan's shampoo and began to rub it into her daughter's hair. Susan giggled and cooed.  
  
Just then the back door opened and shut.  
  
"I'm home, Ash," she heard her husband, Shawn, call.  
  
"I'm giving Susie her bath," Ashley called back.  
  
She heard Shawn's footsteps come down the hall. He came in and sat down on the edge of the counter.  
  
"How was your day?" she asked as she wrapped Susan in a towel and dried her off.  
  
"Awful. There was an attack on the Prewetts today. It was horrible. I don't really want to talk about it." He gave her a kiss and stroked his daughter's hair before leaving to go fix dinner.  
  
Half an hour later the Bones family was sitting down to dinner when Susan began to cry.  
  
"Shh, darling. Don't cry. You get to spend the night at Grandma's tonight. That must be her now." Said Ashley. She went into the living room to greet her mother and give her the baby. Once Susan and Grandma had both flooed away Ashley returned to the kitchen to spend a romantic dinner with Shawn.  
  
****************  
  
The next morning Ashley's mother found them both dead on the floor. She wondered how this could happen. Shawn was an Auror, Ashley was a new mother. They didn't deserve to die. And yet they did. So it was with a heavy heart that she returned home with her baby granddaughter.  
  
***************  
  
Ten Years Later  
  
"Susan, hurry up or you'll miss the train!" I heard Grandma call from downstairs. I dragged my trunk down the stairs to the front door where she was waiting for me.  
  
"Do you have everything? Robes, books, parchment, quills?"  
  
I nodded. I picked up my owl and handed her to Grandma. I grabbed onto my trunk and Grandma Apparated both of us to Platform Nine and Three- Quarters. I gasped as I got my first view of the Hogwarts Express. Kids and parents were everywhere. Steam was billowing from the huge train. I barely noticed as Grandma took my hand and led me over to the train. We stowed my stuff in an empty compartment then said our goodbyes.  
  
"I can't believe you're already off to Hogwarts. Your parents would be so proud," Grandma said. I kissed her goodbye and promised to write everyday. Then I hastily wiped my eyes before she could see the tears threatening to fall.  
  
I returned to my compartment and waved out of the window to Grandma. The train began to move and I waved until she became just a blur in the distance. I was finally off to Hogwarts!  
  
***************  
  
I hope you like this story! I own nothing except Susan's Grandma, but I made up her parents names. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Please review, but no flames please!  
  
~Starr~ 


	2. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

Chapter 2 - Susan's Story  
  
By: Starr  
  
******************  
  
I was so excited. I wondered what house I would be sorted into. My mom was a Hufflepuff and my dad was a Gryffindor, but according to Grandma you weren't necessarily in the same house as the rest of your family. I was so nervous I barely noticed when a small boy stuck his head into the room.  
  
"Hi, I'm Terry Boot. Can I sit with you," he asked.  
  
"Sure," I replied. "I'm Susan, by the way. Susan Bones."  
  
After he had sat down and we had bought snacks from the snack trolley we began to discuss houses.  
  
"I think I'll be in Ravenclaw. That's the house my mom and dad were in," he informed me.  
  
"My mom was a Hufflepuff and my dad was a Gryffindor. I don't really know where I'll be sorted into. I just hope it's not Slytherin," I said.  
  
"If I were put in Slytherin I would transfer to Beauxbatons," Terry agreed.  
  
Soon night had fallen and we went to the bathrooms to change into our school robes. Once we returned to the compartment the train had begun t slow down. We looked at each other nervously as the train pulled up to the platform in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Good luck," I said.  
  
"You too."  
  
We descended from the train and a prefect told us to leave our stuff. It would be brought up for us.  
  
"First years over here!" I heard someone yell.  
  
I turned around and saw a huge man was the one who had yelled. He was way larger than anyone I had ever seen before. He had longish black hair and a bushy beard. However, he looked rather friendly, so I joined the other first years gathered around him.  
  
He led us down a narrow forested path. It was very dark and I kept stumbling over rocks and pebbles. After what seemed like miles I heard the man call, "You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a second. Just around this bend here."  
  
I could here the kids in the front of the group gasp. As soon as I turned the corner I knew why. It was magnificent! The castle had all kinds of towers and turrets. There were tree and plants all over the grounds. Up ahead I could even see the lake my grandparents had told me about. All the windows in the castle were alit, glowing with soft light, and adding to the magical feeling in the air. I felt like I had stepped right into a fairy tale. But fairy tales are fake, and this castle was real. This was Hogwarts!  
  
We continued down a steep path to the lake. There a group of boats were waiting for us at the docks. I wondered if we would have to row across the lake.  
  
"Alright, no more than four to a boat!" I heard the man, who someone told me was named Hagrid, call.  
  
I joined Terry, a blond girl, and a brown haired boy in one of the boats. Once everyone was seated Hagrid shouted "FORWARD" and the boats took off on their own. Well, I guess that answered my question. As the boats silently glided across the lake we all stared in wonder at the castle looming ahead of us. After a few minutes we reached a cave-like passageway. We all ducked as we entered the tunnel. It was dark and damp inside. There were a few torches to guide the way and we soon reached a rocky shoreline. We disembarked and, after Hagrid returned a boy's pet toad, we followed Hagrid up another passageway.  
  
I wondered where we were at. Judging by the rocky walls and dampness we were probably right under the school. We emerged onto the wet grass right in front of the castle. We all crowded onto the stone front steps. Hagrid knocked on the huge oak front doors and they swung open to reveal an older woman. She was wearing emerald robes and her black hair was in a tight bun. She looked very strict, but also rather kind. Hagrid introduced her as Professor McGonagall.  
  
Professor McGonagall led us into an area in the main entranceway of the school. I could hear the rest of the students chattering and shouting in the Great Hall. My heart was beating so fast I was sure it would just jump out of my chest at any given moment.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. In just a few minutes you will join the other students in the Great Hall, but first you must be sorted into your houses. They are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will share dormitories with your housemates and have classes with them. Your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule breaking will cost your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Now, please straighten yourself up and I will return for you momentarily," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
I nervously redid my long red ponytail. I straightened my robes and nervously made sure my tie wasn't lopsided. Just then Professor McGonagall returned. She motioned us to follow her as she pulled open the huge doors to the Great Hall. I walked inside and my mouth dropped open. The roof seemed to open up right into the sky! The whole hall was lit by thousands of brightly burning candles. Ghosts swooped and glided around the room. And there, right in the middle of the head table, was Albus Dumbledore himself!  
  
We filed into a row along the front of the head table. A stool was placed in front of us and the Sorting Hat was placed on top of it. It sang its song and the sorting began.  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
The blond girl from my boat went up and tried on the hat.  
  
'HUFFLEPUFF," it shouted.  
  
Hannah looked relieved and ran off to joint he Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Bones, Susan," Professor McGonagall called.  
  
I nervously went and sat down on the stool. I put the Sorting Hat on my head and it fell down clear past my ears.  
  
"You have great ambitions," it said. "You're very brave, but Gryffindor isn't best for you. You're very loyal and hard working. Better be HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Relieved, I took off the hat and joined Hannah at the Hufflepuff table. Thank goodness I wasn't a Slytherin! I cheered as Terry was made a Ravenclaw. The rest of the Sorting went by quickly and it was soon over.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said a few words., Then, with a wave of his hand food appeared on the golden plates in front of us. I had never seen so much food before in my life. Steak, roast, potatoes, pasties, anything you could think of. Needless to say, by the time the feast was over I was stuffed. We sang the school song and Dumbledore sent us off to bed.  
  
"Over here!" a prefect at the end of our table yelled, motioning all of the new Hufflepuff's over.  
  
She led us out of the hall and down a huge marble staircase. From there on it seemed like a huge labyrinth to me. We went up several staircases, past tapestries and paintings, through narrow corridors and down long sweeping hallways. After what seemed like years we stopped in front of a painting of a young girl. I tried to figure out where we were at. I was guessing the third floor but I wasn't sure.  
  
"Unicorn tears," I heard the prefect say. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole - the entrance to our common room. I climbed in and my mouth dropped open - it was beautiful!  
  
A fire was roaring in the fireplace. Some of the older students were already sitting in the squashy armchair surrounding the fire. There were several kids finishing summer work around a coffee table. The whole room seemed so welcoming and warm.  
  
The girls and boys were then shown up to their dormitories. I walked in and saw that our trunks had already been brought in. There was a pale yellow canopy bed and nightstand for each of us. I took middle bed and sat down on it. My housemates were already putting on their pajamas. I slowly got up and put on my pajama pants and T-shirt. I knew it was useless, though. I would never be able to sleep before my first day of classes. Until late at night I lay in bed just thinking. What would classes be like? Would I like my teachers? Would I make a lot of friends? I would find out tomorrow.  
  
*******************  
  
I hope you liked it! Thanks to Mystical Witch for reviewing and for the suggestions! Please review! No flames, please!  
  
Next chapter will be up soon!  
  
~Starr~ 


	3. First Morning at Hogwarts

Chapter 3 - Susan's Story  
  
By: Starr  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been busy and haven't thought about this story much. Also, I started on this chapter, but we had to get a new hard drive for the computer and anything I had written got erased! But, I am attempting to get out another chapter to start the new year. However, please forgive any formatting problems or spelling errors because we haven't reinstalled Microsoft Word yet, and I have to type this on the computer's notepad. No spell check! If you see any errors, just drop me a review and I'll fix them!  
  
******************  
  
Susan heard noises around her. Where was she? There was never this much noise at her house. She blearily opened her eyes to see the yellow hangings of her new four poster bed. The events of last night came rushing back to her. Today was her first day a Hogwarts!  
  
She jumped out of bed and opened her trunk, pulling out her new school robes and her shower stuff. Susan followed her fellow housemates into the bathroom that adjoined their dorm room. She quickly showered and pulled on her uniform. Surveying her hair in the mirror, she decided to just leave it down for today. After it was brushed she dryed it using a spell her grandmother had taught her. It was one of the few spells she knew, and she was quite proud of it. She brushed her teeth and then headed back into the dorm to put her stuff away.  
  
Then Susan and Hannah, one of the girls she recognized from the sorting the night before, went down to breakfast together. They got lost several times, but they eventually found their way back down to the Great Hall. Susan was wondering how in the world they would ever find their way to class. The staircases were always changing, and she, like many of her classmates, could have sworn the suits of armor moved. The portraits also seemed to move around a lot. They apparently liked to visit each other a lot.  
  
The girls found seats near the end of the Hufflepuff table. Susan caught Terry's eye as she sat down, and they waved to each other, smiling. A tiny professor was making his way along their table, handing out their timetables. Susan overheard one of the older students call him Professor Flitwick.  
  
Susan found she wasn't really very hungry. She was just too excited to try and eat anything. She managed to force down a piece of toast and a little bit of orange juice. Across the table from her, Hannah was pushing her scrambled eggs around her plate, staring down at the table with a far-off look in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go get our stuff from the dorm."  
  
They found their way back to their common room fairly easily. Susan packed the books she would need, parchment, quills, and ink into her new bag. After double checking to make sure they had everything, the girls headed out for their first class ever: Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Two moving staircases, a trick stair, and a wrong turn later, they finally arrived at the Transfiguration classroom. Class was about to start, and they took seats in the middle of the first row. A few minutes later, the door opened, and the class fell silent as Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
"Good morning, class. I am Professor McGonagall and this is transfiguration. Now, I assume everyone has made it to the right class?" she said. When everyone nodded in agreement, she smiled and took her seat.  
  
"Good! Now, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn during your time at Hogwarts. Therefore, I will not tolerate any fooling around in my class, because it could case very dangerous accidents. Anyone caught messing around in my class will leave and not return."  
  
Everyone gasped as she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Then she gave them a lot of complicated notes to copy down. After a lot of explaining, she finally handed them each a match to attempt to Transfigure into a needle. They quickly learned it wasn't as easy as it looked. By the end of the lesson, no one had really made any difference to their match.  
  
Still, Susan was in a good mood as they made their way to their next class - History of Magic. When she and Hannah arrived their teacher, Professor Binns, was no where in sight. They found seats several rows back near the center. They were talking quietly when Professor Binns came floating through the chalkboard! Susan knew they had a ghost teacher, and apparently he was it.  
  
However, that turned out to be the only exciting thing that happened during their lesson. They took a lot of notes and Professor Binns lectured them for what seemed like forever. Finally, the class was over and it was time for lunch!  
  
******************  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it's almost my bedtime, and I wanted to get this posted before I have to go to sleep. (Yes, I fifteen and still have a bedtime. Oh, well.) I might write another chapter tommorrow, it just depends.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
teshara - Actually neither Susan's parents OR grandparents were killed, unless J.K. hasn't told us about them. It states in chapter 25 of The Order of the Phoenix that her aunt, uncle, and cousins were killed by Death Eaters. But this is an AU story, so in my story her parents died. Thanks for reviewing, though!  
  
quadrina - I like to write about characters we don't know a lot about. Everyone writes about Harry, so I decided to write about Susan. Glad you liked it.  
  
Jennifer - I like writing stories that are a little more unique! Thanks so much for reading this for me!  
  
Happy New Year!  
  
~Starr~ 


	4. Potions Class

Susan's Story – Chapter 4  
  
Susan and Hannah cautiously descended the flight of stone steps leading down into the dungeons. Lunch was now over, and it was time for their first Potions lesson. As they continued down the dank stone corridor, Susan's tension mounted. Rumors about Snape had been flying at lunch, and after what she'd heard, Susan was relatively sure she didn't want to be in any class taught by Severus Snape. In fact, what she really wanted to do was run screaming in terror in the other direction. Not that she actually had a choice.  
  
By the time they entered the dungeon classroom she was beyond nervous. She was downright terrified. The girls took seats near the center of the room, behind some Ravenclaw girls. Glancing around the room, Susan decided it didn't look all that terrifying. Torches on the walls provided most of the dim lighting, along with light filtering in through the high, barred windows. Cabinets containing Potion ingredients lined the wall to her right, and a large blackboard was at the front of the room.  
  
Just as she began to wonder where Snape was, she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. The door to the classroom flew open and Snape came in. He was wearing black robes which billowed behind him as he walked, and black boots which echoed on the stone floor as he made his way to the front of the room.  
  
"This is first year Potions. I am hear to teach you the subtle art of potion making. No foolishness or horseplay will be permitted. Anyone misbehaving will be punished severely. You will address me as Professor Snape or sir. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the class echoed faintly.  
  
"I said, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir," was the loud reply.  
  
"Good. Everyone get out parchment and quills and copy this down."  
  
He waved his wand and notes in neat, meticulous handwriting appeared on the board. The class took notes quietly. Many, like Susan, were terrified of making Snape angry.  
  
"Alright, listen closely. You will split into pairs of two. You and your partner will make today's potion, which is extremely simplistic, using the notes on the board. You must be finished at the end of class, at which time you will put a sample of your potion into a flask with both your names on it and place it on my desk. You may not leave until you have cleaned your cauldron and put away your supplies. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
There was a chorus of "yes". Snape nodded and gave them permission to split into groups. Susan and Hannah paired off together and began work on the potion. Even though it was fairly simple, neither were familiar with potions making and they had a little trouble.  
Snape walked around the room as they worked supervising and critiquing their potions. Susan happened to glance up and saw Snape standing at the front of the room. He was staring right at her, a peculiar look on his face. When he noticed Susan had noticed this, he quickly turned away.  
  
"Alright, class is over. Everyone who is not finished must stop now. Bottle your samples and clean your workstations," he ordered.  
  
Luckily, Susan and Hannah just made the deadline. Susan was fairly confident that their finished product was correct, and she quickly bottled some in a flask and place it on Snape's desk. The girls quickly cleaned their area and put their stuff away.  
  
Susan was immensely glad when they were back out in the corridor, making their way back up to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
"Hannah, did you see Snape staring at me? He had this really weird look on his face."  
  
"Maybe he was just spacing out," Hannah suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Susan doubtfully. Maybe it was just a coincidence. But maybe it was something more. . .  
  
Author's Note: I updated! Finally! Actually this chapter was supposed to be up a couple of days ago, but when I opened the document to put in my review responses before I uploaded Microsoft Word said something like it didn't have the program to properly display it or something. And then it came up in weird symbol things. Weird. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
Jennifer – I just realized I switched from first to third person. Oops. Mrs. Dillman would be ashamed, lol. Anyway, thank you so much for pointing that out. I think I'll stick with third person.  
  
--- - No, your right. Madam Bones is her aunt. Her grandmother is someone different. If I didn't mention it before, this story is not going to place a lot of emphasis on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I didn't mention him in the sorting because everyone knows the story and it has already been written so many times. So, anyway, this story is going to talk more about some of the characters who aren't mentioned a lot in the books (mostly the Hufflepuffs). However, my story The Innocent Death Eater is going to talk a lot more about Harry (if I ever get around to updating it(). Thank you so much for reviewing! 


End file.
